Weird Dinner
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: This has nothing to do with the overall plot just for laughs really. Mishka tires to let a girl down easily and everyone gets involved set between episode 16 and 18. origanal plot based of The Obe with two Mrs. Cranes
1. Chapter 1

**FPF: ….What I'm not allowed to do other fanfics**

**M: No but still**

**FPF: Well to bad**

Chapter 1

(Luka's Pov)

The Luftdrake was being renovated or something so we had to be in an apartment for the week. We only been there one day and we were going bananas. We had to get *shudder* actual cloths. Garnia was so against it. I wasn't eager either but we had no choice. Jahara was seemingly in a good mood when we went shopping. She kept asking if certain outfits looked good on her. I didn't know what to say cause some looked hot on her but we were teammates, it felt weird giving her fashion advice. Mishka went to but he just picked out cloths on the rack, paid, and left the shop (he was the only one of the four of us who look what earthlings call _normal_). I don't know why though he's usually as bad as a prep girl when it comes to shopping. Then again I didn't particularly care about him. I mean he was our general but he was so different from when we were kids, not that I'd tell anyone but still. When we got back to the apartment we saw him pacing back and forth. Jahara immediately left to her room. She and Mishka don't get along. I think they beginning to hate each other. Well I'd be freaked out to if I walked in on a guy dancing to _Hips Don't Lie. _When Mishka didn't make a remark at her (like he sometimes does) I knew something was up.

"What's the matter? You suffer from lack of dance," I slyly said.

"Oh very funny…you," Mishka said. Jahara came back to the living room with Duran. I felt bad for Duran a little. While we got to go outside, Duran had to stay inside a container that most humans put their reptiles.

"I'll have you know I'm in the middle of a crisis," Mishka continued.

"What you run out of perfume?" Jahara said. I snickered. Mishka glared at me.

"It was funny," I said.

"Oh just marry her," Mishka snapped back. Jahara did some serious blushing which struck me odd. I made a face.

"Ha ha," I sarcastically said. Mishka went back to pacing.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," he said.

"What are you going on about?" I asked. Jahara went to the answering machine.

"Why is it blinking like that," she asked, pointing to the machine.

"It means we have a call, Jahara," I said. "Press the play back button.

"Who'd call us we just got here," she said as she pressed it.

*beep*

"Hello Mishka," a women's voice said. We stopped dead in our tracks. We stared at Mishka. Mishka made an 'Oh this can't be happening' face. "This is Catherine," she continued. "Now I know it's been a while since we've last met almost 8 years now. But I heard you were in town and I was wondering if you would stop by for a drink at my house tonight."

We stared at Mishka as she gave him her address. When she finished he slowly walked away.

"Hold it!" Jahara yelled. Mishka cringed and slowly turned to her.

"Yes," he gulped.

"Who was that?" She demanded.

"Pen pal." Mishka shrugged.

"Oh Mishka you never had a pen pal," I said standing up. "Who was that?"

"You know I'm getting thirsty do you wanna drink," he said nervously.

"Oh no," Jahara said standing at the kitchen door. "We want answers."

"She's just a girl I kinda…. dated," he said.

"You had a girlfriend?" Jahara asked.

"You went to earth," I asked.

"It was sophomore year spring break," he said

"Mishka you hated girls in sophomore year," I pointed out.

"I hated girls after health class in May," he counter argued. "Spring break was in April."

"Oh yeah," I said.

"You had a girlfriend?" Jahara repeated.

"Is it so hard to believe that I dated a girl?" Mishka asked. We nodded.

"So what happened," I asked changing the subject.

"Well I couldn't just continue to date her so we agreed after spring break we'd be over," he said. "But somehow she got me to agree to try again next time I was in town."

"Look you can't date her now. We're in the middle of something," I said. Jahara was still getting over Mishka dating. "Jahara get over it."

"But I thought he was," she started.

"I am," Mishka said. I stepped back. "Oh please you're not my type. And I know I can't date her."

"Date who?" someone said. We turned to see Garnia looking very confused.

"Mishka had a girlfriend in sophomore spring break," I explained.

"Wasn't he?" Garnia started.

"I am," Mishka snapped. Garnia stepped back. "I have a type you know."

"Mishka," Jahara said. "Do you even like.." She couldn't even fish the sentence before she started to gag.

"No but I don't wanna hurt her." We looked at him confused. "What is a man not allowed to care for his first date? This is like important in a man and girls life unless it's terrible."

"Just be honest," Jahara said.

"I'll invite her for a drink, so buzz off tomorrow," He ordered.

"No problemo," Garnia said "I'll to a what do they call 'em baseball game."

"Luka," Jahara said. I turned to her.

"Yeah," I said.

"There's a movie in town, wanna watch?" She asked nervously.

"Sure," I said. I couldn't see but I heard someone jumping.

"Grow up," Mishka said as I turned around. Jahara stuck her toung at him.

'Yep they hate each other' I thought. 'That's look on her was kinda hot' I gave a sly smile


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Mishka's POV)

It was the next day around the time I was supposed to be meeting Catherine for a drink. I was a nervous wreck. I hate girls. I can barely stand Jahara and that's only because I was her general. After this is over I just wish no more girls would be under me. Though I guess I could use more make up. Garnia left for that baseball game thingy. Jahara was in the room with me while I was pacing back and forth.

"Just tell her the truth," she said.

"Be honest does this outfit make me look bad?" I asked. I was wearing a stupid shirt that said 'I am always right' baggy pants and an old sweater.

"You really are nervous aren't you?" she said. "Don't worry Luka's in the other room we'll leave soon." I nodded.

*Ding-dong*

I jumped. "This is it," I sighed.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Jahara said. And she went to the kitchen.

I opened the door. "Catherine," I greeted. "Its been to long."

"Please Mishka its Kathy," she said. "And yes it was too long. Hug?" I obliged in an awkward hug. "Oh you're wearing the exact same shirt you wore on our first date," she said

'Dang it,' I thought. 'I knew this short looked familiar'

"Come in," I said. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I guess so," She said.

"Look Kathy I'm-"

"Mishka I want to get back together," She blurted out. I was shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out. I've going through some tough times and I heard were in town so."

"It's fine Kathy," I said. "I did say we could try it again."

"Then you feel it too," She said giving a rather creepy smile.

"Kathy look I-"

"Oof," someone went. I tuned to see Jahara. "Sorry just getting back to my room. Please continue,"

"Who's that?" Kathy asked. "That you're roommate?"

"No that's Jahara," I said. Jahara waved.

"Hi," she said.

"My wife," I continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jahara's POV)

I Just stood there shocked at what Mishka just said. 'Please be a dream' I thought.

"Your wife," Catherine said.

'Dang it' I thought. It wasn't.

"Yes for a couple months actually," Mishka said. I was sure he was shocked at what he said too. "Isn't that right dear?"

"Yes it was a magical night," I said. "Getting married to him was too good to be true." Catherine looked confused at that. "But it was plenty romantic. Dear could I see you in the kitchen?" Mishka followed me in to the kitchen.

"Listen I" he started.

"I told you to be honest Mishka," I whispered. "What's this about us being married?"

"I blurted it out without thinking," he said. "Please I want to let her down easily."

"You really liked her didn't you?" I said.

"Yes I did," he admitted, "but please it's just for a drink."

"Mishka I can't stand you," I said.

"I know that," he said. "Look I won't dance for a month if you do this."

"Two Months," I said.

"Month and a half."

"Deal," I said and we shook on it.

(Luke's POV)

I went to the living room where I saw a woman.

"Oh you must be Catherine," I said.

"Hi," she said, "Are you Mishka's roommate?"

"I guess you could say that," I said. "Hi, I'm Luka."

"Ah," She said.

"We'll I'm just waiting for Jahara," I said.

"Oh," she said looking confused.

"Luka!" Jahara said. I looked up to see her and Mishka.

"Hi," I said.

"Kathy this is Luka," Mishka said. Mishka looked very nervous. So did Jahara which was odd. "My wife's brother."

"What?" I said. Catherine looked at me. "I mean yeah brother." I glared at Michka. Jahara looked like she wanted to die.

"Oh you're Jahara's brother." Catherine said. I was really trying to keep a good face.

"Yep," I said.

"He sorta lives here until he finds his own apartment," Mishka said. "Tight money."

"I should go," Catherine said.

"No," Mishka said. Jahara and I glared at him. "I promised you a drink."

"We'll why don't we make it dinner," Catherine said blushing. Mishka gulped.

"Sure why not," Mishka said. "Luka, Jahara, could you help."

We followed him into the kitchen.

"There had better be a good reason for this," I demanded.

"I'm sorry Luka," Mishka said. .Jahara was seriously looking like she wanted to die. "I wouldn't do this."

"You couldn't tell her the truth," I snapped.

"It's just dinner," Mishka explained. "I already promised Jahara no dancing for a month and a half. Please."

"This is insane," I said. I thought you hated each other. And why am I the brother."

"We do loathe each other but come on. I can't hurt her." Mishka said. "I want to but I can't."

"Make it three months," I said giving up.

"2 3/4 of a month," Mishka said.

"Alright," I said, "as long as we keep our stories straight we'll be fine."

"oh poo the game was canceled do to rain. Oh we have company," someone said. We immediately recognized the voice as Garnia's. We stared at each other and ran out of the kitchen.

"DAD!" we yelled. Garnia immediately looked at us shocked.

"What!" he said. I went to help him out.

"Mishka pretending he's married to Jahara, I'm the brother and you're the father." I quickly whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Play along," I said. Garnia nodded.

"Why Kathy why don't I show you around the apartment," Mishka said.

As soon as they left Garnia had questions.

"What's going on here," he said.

"We don't know but for some reason we're helping Mishka," Jahara explained.

"I'm still Garnia right," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Nice place you got here," Catherine said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well I'll make dinner," Jahara said.

"So Luka you have kids," Catherine asked.

"Well," I said.

"Course he does," Garnia said. I looked at Garnia. I could tell he enjoyed that.

"Pizza anyone?" Jahara asked. We nodded. "I'll call somewhere."

"What's your kid's name?" Catherine asked.

"Rai."

"Sena," Mishka blurted. As I said my answer.

"I have twins," I said. "I left them at a baby-sitter's house."

"Oh I love kids," Catherine said. "Could you get 'em."

"And rip off a perfectly good baby-sitter," I said. "That be rude."

"I guess so," Catherine said. "Do it anyway."

"I can see why you dated her Mishka," I said. Mishka weakly nodded. "Can't they had plans."

"Oh, Well I guess it can't be helped," Catherine said. We sat in silence when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jahara said. But not after Mishka hugged her. She paid and we ate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jahara's POV)

Dinner was so long. That Catherine girl sure knows how to keep a conversation. Even Duran who was still in his container looked bored of her. I nodded toward him, even though it looked odd. When we were finished dinner Catherine didn't move.

"Kathy it's been a good time seeing you again," Mishka started.

"Wanna play a game," She said. We looked at her. "Come on I don't wanna leave so suddenly." I could tell Luka and Garnia were trying not to groan. Mishka looked nervous.

"I suppose," he said. Man this woman got him eating out of her fingers. "What game should we play?"

"Monopoly," Catherine immediately suggested.

"Well I'm sorry Catherine but that game could take a long time and Luka has to pick the kids up from the baby-sitter at 10 and its already 8," I quickly lied. Luka looked at me as if he were thanking me. I turned so I could blush without looking bad.

"We'll he doesn't have to play," Catherine said.

"Pictionary," Garnia suggested. Catherine huffed.

"Sure," she said.

"Luka could I speak to you," I said. Luka followed me into the kitchen.

"Take your time," Catherine said.

When we entered the kitchen we took a long breath.

"Man this woman just wants to stay here," Luka said.

"She must really want Mishka," I said. "I don't know how much I can handle."

"It must be obvious to Mishka that she's trying to prolong her stay," Luka said. "I don't know what could've made this woman so worked up to keep trying to win Mishka over." I nodded.

"Well we'll get this game over with as quickly as possible."

The game turned out to last half an hour. And Catherine was drawing a picture again.

"Ok guess what it is." She said.

"A picture," We said.

"Yeah but what's in the picture?" Catherine said. We let out another long breath. "Mishka guess."

"I'll let my _wife _guess," he said. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Mishka," I said. I knew he knew that Catherine was making a move. "A wheel."

"Ok good that's a good guess you're close but wrong," She said. "Now Mishka, guess."

"A Ferris Wheel," he suggested.

"Yes," she said happily. "Remember?'

"Yes I remember our last date," Mishka said. "You coaxed me into trying again at the amusement park."

"You know I'll go clean up the dishes," I said. And I left.

'Man why won't she leave,' I thought.

I was putting the plates in the dishwasher when I heard someone come in. I turned to see Catherine.

"Hello," I said.

"You're very lucky to have Mishka," she said.

"Don't remind me," I said.

"How'd you meet?" she asked.

"Work," I said.

"I envy you," she admitted.

"I'm sure you're still special after all you were his first," I said. She looked confused again. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. I felt weird just then. She was nervous I could tell. "I'm just getting a drink." I felt odd but said nothing after all it was almost over. That's when I realized she her purse fell. "Oh my bad." She went to pick it up when I saw something I didn't expect to see


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Luka's POV)

Well Catherine went into the kitchen and Mishka, Garnia and I sighed of relief.

"Ok," Mishka finally said. "This is taking way too long."

"Ya think," I said. "If she stays the whole night I have to get Rai and Sena. And I don't wanna do. For starters the could be on the other side of the planet." Garnia nodded.

"Look Whenever I say 'Hey time to go' she always interrupts me."

"It's a shame things didn't work out in sophomore year."

"Very funny," Mishka snapped. "I-"

*thud*

When we heard the thud none of us could move.

'Please be a heavy book' I thought fearing the worst. But we went to the kitchen to see Jahara on the floor and Catherine by the counter. "That's it," I said. "Let me at her." Garnia had to literally hold me back.

"I didn't do anything," Catherine said. "She must have seen something."

"Kathy you expect us to believe that," Mishka said. "What could she have seen that would freak her out so much?"

"A mouse maybe?" Catherine suggested. Mishka then jumped into my arms.

"Mishka we nothing to worry about," I said.

"I know," Mishka said.

"Then why are you still clinging to me?!" I said. Then Jahara was waking up. "Oh thank goodness."

"Get that woman away from me!" She screamed. I put Mishka down.

"Alright let me at her," I repeated and Garnia again held me.

"What did she do?" Garnia asked trying to keep his calm.

"Sh-she she hates men," Jahara said.

"What are you crazy dear," Mishka said. "If she hates men, then why is she here?" Jahara shrugged.

"Mishka why are you lying," Catherine said. And we just stared.

'Oh she knows' I thought and I could tell everyone one was thinking the same thing.

"What do you mean?' Mishka calmly asked.

"Why are you lying to wife and her family?" Catherine asked. We took a sigh of relief.

"Wait what?" Mishka said.

"I know how you feel about girls."

"Oh my," Jahara said. "Are you a"

"Well yes I am," Catherine said. Jahara stepped back. That's when we realized it.

"What?" Mishka said. "If you're a, you know, why did you date me?"

"Well because we the same," Catherine said.

"Wait you think Mishka's a girl?" Jahara said resisting to laugh. Mishka just stood there with his mouth open.

"That would explain why she looked confused every time we addressed Mishka as a man," I said.

"Well isn't she?" Catherine said.

"Look Catherine," I said. "I've known Mishka for a while so did they. I mean my sister is married to him. ('There's a sentence I hope I'll never say again'). And I can assure you that Mishka is a man."

"But she- Her hair was long," Catherine said.

"Kathy it was in," Mishka said.

"Well I wasted my time," Catherine said.

"Wanna do it another time," Mishka said. Catherine smiled. Then the strangest thing happened The door flew open and a girl came in.

'Wait that couldn't be' I thought as my eyes widened.

"Phoebe!" I said. My _real_ sister was standing there. "What are you doing here?" Garnia and Mishka looked confused.

"I have big news!" she said.

"I'm sure you do," Jahara said.

"I'm getting married!" She said.

"WH-WHAAAAAAT!" I said. Everyone looked surprised.

"To who?" Jahara said. Her voice was squeaky.

"Me" and we saw a man not much older than a 17 year old. "Hi I'm Jakata."

"When did you meet?" I asked.

"Oh yesterday," They said. I Stumbled and presses something.

"Hello Jahara," the machine went. We jumped. "This is Dr. Delena. We got the results of the tests and well you're having a baby."

"What?" Jahara screeched. I just stood there. "I'm having a baby."

"Well this evening's getting better and better," Mishka said. For once I agreed with him.

'Hey everyone," a man said.

"Ave," Garnia said.

"Didn't I send you back?" Mishka said.

"Well you didn't have to throw a party. Especially with three people I don't know. Did I miss something?"

"Well," Catherine said. "I learned my first date was a man. She's having a baby. And the little girl is getting married."

"Well that brings my news down."

"What news?"

"We won the war!" He said.

"Wow that was faster than I expected," I said.

"Well of course this is a dream," Ave said.

"What?" we said.

"It better be," a kid said. Next thing we knew we saw Rai in a cocktail dress. "You know next time you put me in your dreams at least make me wear the male profession."

"Huh?" I said. I realized I was in the Luftdrake. Mishka, Garnia, and Jahara were there too. They started to stir. I helped Jahara get up. We realized that it was a dream.

"Phew," We all said. We notices something on the table. It was our actual dinner from the previous night.

"We're never having meatloaf again," I said and we all nodded and ran off.


End file.
